Hot Chocolate
by Des Parfaits
Summary: "Hyung, coba pejamkan mata, genggam cangkirnya, lalu hyung hirup aroma cokelatnya. Biarkan aroma itu masuk kedalam hati hyung. Pelang-pelan saja. Rasakan energinya," / "Nyaman," / "Lebih terasa nyaman jika kau ada disampingku," / [Kaisoo]


**disc**: Dae bukan pemilik dari cast.

**warn**: Shounen-ai. Sinetron abis.

**genre**: Sebenernya mau bikin yang manis-manis biar pada diabetes, eh malah jadi nge-**angst** gini -_-

**cast**: Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo

check this one out!

* * *

**Hot Chocolate**

* * *

"_Aroma ini mengingatkanku padamu.._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap langit jingga kemerahan yang menaunginya lekat-lekat. Senyuman manis tercetak jelas dibibirnya. Satu tangan menopang dagu dan satunya lagi menggenggam cangkir berisi cokelat panas kesukaannya—dan namja itu. Perlahan senyum dibibir Kyungsoo memudar. Binar di matanya menyendu.

Wussshhh...

Angin sepoi menerpa wajah manis Kyungsoo. Mengakibatkan kepulan asap dari cokelat panas ikut mencium wajahnya.

"_Hyung, coba pejamkan mata, genggam cangkirnya, lalu hyung hirup aroma cokelatnya. Biarkan aroma itu masuk kedalam hati hyung. Pelang-pelan saja. Rasakan energinya,_"

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma lembut cokelat panas yang langsung menyergap penciumannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Nyaman,"

Ia membuka mata, "Lebih terasa nyaman jika kau ada disampingku."

* * *

**3 tahun silam.**

Seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan kearah taman sekolahnya yang mulai sepi. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Ia mendekati namja lain yang kini tengah duduk dibangku taman bawah pohon rindang taman. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibir menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hyung, kau marah? Aku terlalu lama?"

Yang dipanggil hyung menoleh sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedepan, "Menurutmu?" tanya hyungnya balik. Namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh dan mengambil duduk disebelahnya. Mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang sudah mulai berubah kuning menandakan senja akan tiba diatas, "Anniyo."

Hyungnya terbelalak, "Sudah jelas aku memasang ekspresi seperti ini. Masih belum cukup menampakkan kemarahanku?"

Hyung itu melipatkan tangan didepan dada. Pose orang sedang ngambek. Tanpa menjawab, namja berkulit tan itu bangkit dan menarik tangan hyungnya. Hyungnya tak berontak. Ia sudah tahu kemana namja ini akan membawanya. Ya. Atap rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau coba ini."

Namja berkulit tan itu menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Kyungsoo. Ia melirik cangkir yang disodorkannya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jelas cangkir lah hyung,"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas, "Maksudku yang didalam cangkir itu."

Namja berkulit tan itu ber-oh ria kemudian terkekeh, "Ini cokelat panas. Hyung harus coba. Mungkin bisa membuat hati hyung sedikit tenang," jelasnya tenang diselingi senyuman manis. Kyungsoo meraih cangkir itu, memandangi isinya, lalu beralih pada namja itu.

"Kau tidak sedang meracuniku atau menyogokku untuk tak marah lagi padamu, bukan?" tanyanya sinis.

Namja itu menggeleng cepat, "Anniyo. Aku hanya ingin hyung merasa tenang, bukan berhenti marah padaku," jawabnya lembut. Kyungsoo beralih ke cokelat panasnya. Namja berkulit tan itu berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap rumah Kyungsoo. Matanya lurus memandang langit yang kini sudah berubah jingga kemerahan.

"Hyung, sini."

Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kyungsoo agar mendekat. Kyungsoo menurut meski masih memasang sedikit tampang kesal.

"Mianhae, tadi aku masih ada latihan dance bersama Lay sunbae dan yang lain. Aku juga tak tahu jika akan lama dan membuat hyung menungguku lebih lama. Aku kira hyung sudah pulang duluan, tapi ternyata tidak. Mianhae hyung," jelas namja itu penuh permohonan maaf. Kyungsoo sedikit melunak. Memang tak seharusnya ia marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, lalu mengangguk, "Ne, aku juga minta maaf jika marah tanpa alasan yang kuat."

Namja itu terkekeh, "Itu kan memang sifatmu hyung," ujarnya santai dengan mata masih tetap lurus menatap langit. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sudah lebar itu.

"Ya! Kim Jongin. Kau menyebalkan," seru Kyungsoo seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan yang dipanggilnya Jongin. Jongin terkekeh renyah melihat tingkah childish Kyungsoo.

"Nah, maka dari itu aku menawarkan hyung cokelat ini," Jongin menunjuk cokelat panasnya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini? Seingatku ibuku atau aku tak pernah membuat ini didapur. Kau mengobrak-abrik dapurku?" todong Kyungsoo galak. Ia memang tak suka jika dapurnya dimasuki orang asing termasuk Jongin sekalipun. Jongin mengangguk.

"Demi membuat hyung merasa tenang dan nyaman," jawab Jongin. Entah kenapa jawaban itu terasa hangat. Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Jongin. Langit senja dengan gradiasi warna jingga, merah, kuning bercampur menjadi satu menimbulkan garis warna masing-masing di langit luas. Indah. Ya. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan. Menatap langit dan membiarkan semua beban pikiran dan hati menguap dengan sendirinya. Menenangkan. Sangat. Ditambah dengan selalu hadirnya Jongin disisi Kyungsoo. Ikut melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Menatap langit dengan kepala sedikit mendongak membiarkan angis sepoi menciumi wajah mereka.

Cokelat panas. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Cukup memandang langit dengan tangan kosong sudah membuat hatinya damai. Ya. Jongin yang mengenalkannya pada cokelat panas.

Kyungsoo melirik cangkirnya, kemudian melirik cangkir Jongin. Masih penuh, kepulan asapnya pun masih ada. Ia beralih pada Jongin yang masih menatap langit dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Tampan.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa tidak diminum? Bukankah cokelat panas lebih nikmat jika dinikmati selagi masih panas?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menggeleng mantap lalu menoleh, "Hyung ingin merasakan hal yang lebih nyaman dari sekedar memandang langit senja?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung, coba pejamkan mata, genggam cangkirnya dengan dua tangan, lalu hyung hirup aroma cokelatnya. Biarkan aroma itu masuk kedalam hati dan pikiran hyung. Pelang-pelan saja. Rasakan energinya," jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ppali hyung, sebelum cokelatnya dingin dan aroma khas cokelatnya menghilang," titah Jongin tak sabar. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Jongin. Memejamkan mata, menggenggam cangkirnya dengan dua tangan, menghirup aroma cokelat. '_Hmm lembut dan harum_' batin Kyungsoo. Membiarkan aroma menenangkan dari cokelat panas itu menjalari hati dan pikirannya. Tenang. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat Jongin senang. Ya. Jongin memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Memperhatikan ukiran indah penuh kedamaian dihadapannya saat ini.

'_Aku berhasil membuatmu merasa tenang dan nyaman, kan hyung?_' batin Jongin.

Ritual itu yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap senja tiba. Setiap hari. Kyungsoo-Jongin selalu menatap langit ditemani secangkir cokelat panas ditangan masing-masing. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang, meski saat ini Jongin sudah tak ada disamping Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang tanpa sadar telah membasahi pipinya. Langit sudah semakin merah, matahari terlihat tinggal sedikit bagiannya diufuk timur sana. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya—sedari tadi.

Ia melirik ke kiri. Tempat dimana selama ini Jongin selalu menemaninya kala itu. Dimana Jongin pertama kali memberitahunya tentang ritual sebelum minum cokelat panas. Dimana ia selalu—lebih—merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan saat Jongin ada disisinya. Andai saja Jongin tak menyusul orangtuanya ke Jepang, pasti ia tak akan berjumpa dengan maut itu. Kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang disebabkan oleh konsleting mesin bagian depan. Kyungsoo masih ingat betul saat sebelum Jongin pergi. Namja tampan itu mendatanginya yang menangis di atap rumah.

* * *

"Hyung, aku akan kembali. Hyung jangan menangis, arra?" ujar Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo tak menoleh padanya. Masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangannya.

"Meski kau akan kembali, kau pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama," sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuat hyung berat melepasku?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajah, menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Kau tak menemaniku saat senja tiba dan minum cokelat panas bersama," jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, mari kita habiskan waktu dengan minum cokelat panas bersama. Ini sudah senja," tawa Jongin. Namja itu melesat turun dan kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Cepat kembali, arra?"

"Arraseo. Dan akan menghabiskan senja kita besama-sama lagi, ne?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Tak mengerti bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir kalinya ia menikmati langit senja dan cokelat panas bersama Jongin. Ya. Jongin—nya.

* * *

"Semoga kau istirahat penuh damai dan ketenangan disana. Seperti cokelat panas ini yang akan selalu membuatku merasa damai dan tenang. Terutama karena ada kau, Kim Jongin."

Matahari yang telah tenggelam dan langit gelap menjadi perantara doa Kyungsoo untuk Jongin disana.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

annyeong ini fanfic terinspirasi ama novel yang dae beli beberapa waktu lalu. sebenernya mau Dae bikin Sulay ato Baekyeol, tapi entah kenapa feel Kaisoonya lebih kentel dihati Dae #aciyaaa. oh, ne, buat yang merasa ngereq Kaisoo, ini Dae persembahkan buat chingu. mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan. tapi Dae harap chingu puas hohoho. kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca fanfic ini, Dae minta maaf tapi Dae bukan plagiat, karena emang sih temanya mainstreem banget yak -_- Dae juga ngerasa. yo! oke! sexy~ lah malah napa nyanyi growl -_- ?

at last, mind to** review **:) ?

gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


End file.
